Finally
by Akashiku
Summary: "Aku mencintai mu sejak lama nanodayo. Bahkan jauh sebelum dan dirimu bersatu. Aku sangat marah saat kau disakiti. Tapi kau akhirnya tetap bukan milikku." – Midorima Shintarou – / Lanjutan dari ff saya yang The End


**Finally**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pairing : Midorima Shintarou x Kise Ryouta **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt dll (?)**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : **"**Aku mencintai mu sejak lama nanodayo. Bahkan jauh sebelum dan dirimu bersatu. Aku sangat marah saat kau disakiti. Tapi kau akhirnya tetap bukan milikku." – Midorima Shintarou – **

**Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo(s), dll**

**...**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**..**

**THIS IS YAOI'S FIC**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

~ Kise POV ~

"Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok. Huwahhh bosan ssu~." Aku menggulingkan badanku kesana kemari di kasur rumah sakit yang sempit ini. Yah sejak kejadian putusnya aku dengan Aominecchi kondisiku semakin parah. Deman, flu, anemia, dehidrasi dll semua benar – benar membuatku ambruk tak berdaya, terlebih ditambah berbondong – bondong pertanyaan kenapa aku meninggalkan karir model dan basket ku.

Kupikir aku akan begitu terpuruk tapi nyatanya tidak terlalu sepertinya, yah walaupun tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan fakta kalau aku sempat mencoba mengakhiri hidupku lagi dan mata yang tak pernah segar dipagi hari. Ku dengar Aominecchi dan Akashicchi akan menikah bulan depan. Gyah aku tidak ingin datang. Sebenarnya aku memang bodoh. Sudah tahu Aominecchi melamar Akashicchi tetap saja aku menyuruhnya untuk memilih hihi. Mengharap keajaiban mungkin kk.

Tes...

"Ah aku menangis lagi ssu.." Ku hapus cepat air mataku namun semakin ku hapus semakin aku terisak.

"_Mou Kise baka_ ssu hiks..." Ku tekuk lututku dan ku benamkan wajahku kedalamnya. Aku menangis hebat lagi. Rasa sesaknya benar – benar tidak bisa hilang dan itu sangat membuat ku tersiksa. Aku ingin jadi mati rasa saja kalau begini terus. Jengah...

"Besok jika kau menangis lagi aku tak akan mau menjadi dokter penanggung jawabmu nanodayo." Aku tersentak. Ku dongakkan kepalaku ke atas sedikit.

"Mi-midorimacchi... hiks..." Aku berkata lirih.

"Kau cengeng sekali nanodayo. Bu-bukannya aku peduli tapi kau membuat telingaku sakit." Aku tersenyum kecil. Midorimacchi mengusap kepalaku pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya memerah lucu sekali.

"_Tsundere ssu~._" Orang berambut hijau itu selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum selama aku tersakiti ini. Dia selalu ada. Bahkan di setiap waktu aku mengiris nadiku. Aku tahu dia menaruh perasaan padaku tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakan Aominecchi. _Gomennasai _Midorimacchi...

"_U-urisai_!."

~ Kise POV end ~

"_U-urisai!_."

"_Anoo sumimasen_..." Midorima dan Kise tersentak kaget. Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu masuk.

"Kuroko/Kurokocchi!"

"Gyahh! Jangan mengagetkan ssu yo ;-;" Kise memegangi dadanya. Ia bernafas sedikit cepat. Efek kaget tetap bereaksi.

"_Gomen_ Kise-kun Midorima-kun aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan kalian." Midorima menghela nafas. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot itu.

"Si-silahkan masuk nanodayo."

"Are~ Kise-chin jelek~." Seorang masuk mengikuti orang yang disebut kuroko tadi.

"Mukkun tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada Ki-chan ne Tetsu-_kun_?"

"_Ha'i _Momoi-_san_."

"Huwaa! Momocchi Murasakibaracchi! Gyahhh Midorimacchi kenapa tidak memberi tahuku kalau mereka akan datang ssu. Aku belum berdandan ssu yo!." Kise berguling kesana kemari mencari alat – alat make upnya. Walaupun ia bukan model setidaknya ia tidak mau berpenampilan menakutkan di depan teman – teman pikir Kise.

"_Etto..._ Ki-chan infusmu..." Momoi bersuara menunjuk punggung tangan kiri Kise.

"Eh? _Nani?"_ Kise menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hee? Darah ssu... ne darah. _Nani?!_ Huweee _Ittai!_" Semuanya menghela nafas tak terkecuali Midorima yang sudah menarik tangan Kise untuk menyeka keluarnya darah yang semakin banyak.

"Ck merepotkan nanodayo."

"Huweee sakit ssu hiks..." Kise menangis tersendu – sendu. Sedikit berlebihan memang tapi itulah Kise.

Tak lama Kuroko dan Murasakibara mendekati Kise. Jika Kuroko mengusap kepala Kise maka Murasakibara menyodorkan permen lolipopnya pada Kise. Momoi hanya memperhatikan pergerakan tangan telaten Midorima mengurus Kise.

"Kemarikan tangan kanan mu nanodayo." Ucap Midorima setelah selesai memperban tangan kiri Kise.

"Ma-mau diapakan ssu..?" Kise menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang badan.

"Tentu saja untuk dipasangin infus lagi nodayo." Midorima menghela nafas.

"Maa tidak mau ssu!" Kise langsung menolak. Ia beringsut bersembunyi kebelakang Kuroko dan Murasakibara.

"Kise!"

"_Iie iie!_ Tidak mau ssu yo!."

"Kemari nanodayo."

"Tidak mau ssu!"

"Kise-_kun_" Kali ini Kuroko ikut membujuk.

"Tidak mau tidak mau!." Kise kini memeluk Murasakibara yang terlihat cuek. Midorima menghela nafas.

"Ki-chan cepat kemari. Nanti kau bertambah sakit." Momoi bersuara sembari mendekati Kise. Semakin mendekat maka Kise semakin menjauh.

"Are~ Kisechin kenapa menarikku~?"

"Mukkun menyingkirlah." Momoi memasang wajah sebal.

"Tidak boleh ssu." Kise semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Murasakibara.

"Kise ... "

"Huwaaaa!" Terjadilah aksi kejar mengejar antara Kise, Midorima, Kuroko dan Momoi. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Murasakibara tidak ikut serta karena kalian pasti tahu alasannya.

Satu lawan tiga tentu saja jumlah yang banyak akan menang. Tapi bukan Kise namanya jika dia tidak bisa kabur. Perfect copy ya dia meniru hawa tipis Kuroko kemudian mengendap – endap menuju pintu. Perlahan kakinya melangkah sambil tetap memperhatikan sekeliling tentu saja. Tapi kehati – hatiannya belum cukup kuat ternyata.

Dukk! Bruk..

"_Ittee.._." Kise jatuh merintih sembari mengusap dahinya.

"_Gomen_ kami terlambat."

"Akashi-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_ _ohisashiburi_." Kuroko diikuti yang lainnya sedikit membungkuk formal.

"Ah _etto... Konnichiwa_ ssu ugh."

"Kau kenapa Kise?" Tanya Aomine.

"Jatuh ssu. Huwaaa kalian kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu ssu yo! Jidatku hikseu." Akashi mendekati Kise.

"Maaf aku sengaja Kise." Ucap Akashi tanpa dosa.

"Akashicchi _hidoi_!"

Disinilah Kise diatas ranjang sambil merenggut dengan infus yang akhirnya terpasang rapi di tangan kanannya. Memasang wajah cemberut dan tak mau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku pergi dulu nanodayo. Ada pasien yang harus kuurus." Pecah Midorima. Surai hijau itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Kise jangan marah seperti itu nanodayo. Nanti ku belikan boneka kucing jika kau berhenti marah." Lanjut Midorima menghela nafas sebelum benar – benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"_Baka ssu_." Kise menggerutu.

"_Ne _Ki-chan?" Ucap Momoi memanggil Kise.

"_Ha'i ssu_." Jawab Kise ketus. Momoi cemberut.

"_Mou_ jangan ketus begitu Ki-_chan_."

"Biar ssu. Kalian jahat huh."

"Itukan untuk kebaikan mu Ki-_chan_."

"Tetap saja menyebalkan. Terlebih Akashicchi huh."

"Hn.." Singkat padat sahut Akashi.

"_Hidoi hidoi_." Kise kembali menggerutu sebal. Pasalnya insiden Akashi membuka pintu tiba – tiba itu untuk menghentikan aksi kejar – kejaran yang terjadi. Melalui matanya serta suara bising yang tercipta Akashi tentu saja langsung menyuruh otaknya memproses hal apa yang sedang terjadi dan tebakannya benar. Kise dan temannya yang lain sedang saling mengejar dengan alasan memasang infus yang terlepas. 'aku selalu menang , maka aku selalu benar'

"_Ne_ Ki-_chan_ aku mau bertanya huh!"

"Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Momocchi ssu!"

"Ki-_chan_!"

"_Nani_!" Kise dan Momoi saling melempar pandangan sebal sembari menggerutu.

"Sepertinya Midorima-kun sangat baik pada Kise-_kun_." Kuroko bersuara.

"Midochin selalu memperhatikan Kisechin~" Imbuh Murasakibara. Momoi mengangguk.

"Hee?! Ke-kenapa kalian berkata seperti itu ssu ;-;?"

"Maa Midorima-_kun_ juga mau memberikan boneka kucing. Tumben sekali. Jangan – jangan..."

"_Nani ssu_?! I-itu tidak seperti yang kalian kira _etto_..." Balas Kise gusar.

"Hmm.. Mereka sepasang kekasih."

"Aominecchi!" Seketika Kise memandang Aomine. Ia memandang tidak percaya.

"Hee Kisechin~ _omedetou~_" Acuh Murasakibara.

"_Chigau chigau_ ssu yo! Aku dan Midorimacchi ha-hanya teman."

"Teman atau teman Ki-_chan_~" Ucap Momoi menggoda

"Teman ssu yo maa Momocchi!"

"Lagi pula kalian terlihat cocok dan sering bersama." Ucap Aomine lagi. Yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala tapi tidak dengan Akashi dan Kuroko.

"_Ha'i_. Dan juga Midorima-kun sangat perhatian dan dewasa yah walau sedikit err etto.. _Tsundere_ tapi pas dengan kepribadian Ki-_chan_." Momoi menimpali.

"Dia juga baik. Jika kalian sepasang kekasih maka kalian akan jadi kekasih yang bahagia." Imbuh Momoi membayangkan.

"_Iie iie ssu_." Kise menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Midorimacchi teman ku ssu! Teman terbaik yosh! Lagipula.. selalu bersama dan terlihat cocok bukan berarti sepasang kekasih ssu. Dan yah... a-aku suka orang lain." Kise mengalihkan pandangannya yang berubah sendu kearah jendela. Tak seorangpun menyadari karena wajahnya tetap memasang topeng ceria.

"Benarkah Ki-_chan_?! Waaa~"

"_Ha'i ssu_! _De-demo_ dia berada jauh dan sangat sulit atau bahkan tidak mungkin di gapai. Tapi bukan berarti dia sudah mati loh hehe." Kise tersenyum kecil.

"_Etto._. Sayang sekali. Maa jangan sedih ne Ki-" Ucapan Momoi terpotong.

"Lupakan orang itu Kise. Semua tak ada gunanya jika kau terus berharap. Seandainya orang itu juga menyukaimu dia akan melihatmu. Dia bahkan sulit digapai itu sudah jelaskan kalau dia sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Sia sia... Ck menyedihkan" Ucap Aomine panjang, dingin serta bernada meremehkan. 'Maafkan aku Kise aku harus melakukan ini agar kau berhenti. Berhenti dengan rasa suka padaku' Batin Aomine sendu.

"Ke-kenapa A-aominecchi berkata seperti itu ssu?" Sahut Kise lirih. Ia sedikit terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Dai-_chan_! Maa kau keterlaluan!"

Tes

Setetes air mata jatuh (lagi) dari mata ceria Kise.

"Hiyaaa Kise-_kun go-gomen!_ Maa Dai-_chan_ kau keterlaluan! Hyaa cepat minta maaf." Momoi panik saat melihat air mata Kise tiba – tiba bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memeluk dan menghapus air mata Kise lembut. Semua tersentak kaget.

"Ku-kurokocchi..."

"Jangan menangis lagi Kise-_kun_." Kuroko mencium kening Kise lama.

"Te-tetsu-_kun_.. A-"

"Aku mencintai Kise-_kun_." Ucap Kuroko singkat. Kise kaget, ia mengerjab tidak percaya.

"_Na-nani_..." Suasana seketika terasa asing. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika Kuroko akan tiba – tiba berkata seperti itu.

"Aku akan melindungi Kise-_kun_. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kise_-kun_ jatuh kepada orang – orang yang membuat Kise-_kun_ terluka. Baik secara langsung maupun tidak."

"Ku-kurokocch-"

"Aku tahu semuanya Kise-_kun_." Kise memandang tidak percaya. Aomine tersentak tak percaya dan jauh dalam mata Akashi ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya. Momoi hanya memasang wajah shock dan bingungnya sedang Murasakibara hanya acuh.

"Enam tahun lamanya dia menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Kise-_kun_. Dan pada akhirnya dia meninggalkan Kise-_kun_ untuk orang lain. Semua itu sebab kenapa kita sering ah bukan tapi terlalu sering menjumpai Kise-kun masuk rumah sakit. Itu singkatnya Momoi-_san_." Jelas Kuroko dengan wajah datar namun terkesan dinginnya.

"E-eh?! Ja-jadi..." Momoi terdiam.

"Ah ne pasti Kise-_kun_ sangat mencintainya. Hah tega sekali orang itu. Kalau ketemu aku jambak dia sampai botak!" Sahut Momoi. Walau begitu Momoi tetap tersenyum lembut dan sedih.

"Hehe Momocchi jangan seperti itu ssu. Menyeramkan. Lagipula yang dikatakan Kurokocchi itu tidak benar ssu. Gyah Kurokocchi berlebihan."

"_De-demo Ki-chan_ sampai menangis. Pasti itu benar. Menyebalkan sekali orang itu." Momoi melipat tangannya di dada kesal. Benar – benar tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Semuanya terasa sangat berat. Tak seorang pun bicara. Aomine dan Akashi hanya diam. Mereka memang kejam pikir mereka. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mau diperbaiki sudah tidaklah bisa. Jalan satu – satunya dipikiran mereka hanya membuat sang Prince Happiness itu membenci mereka sehingga ia bisa lepas dari bayang – bayang sakit hati yang menghantui. Mereka tidak menyalahkan manapun entah itu Kuroko maupun yang lainnya. Merekalah yang bersalah dan mereka hanya bisa diam dan melantunkan kata maaf berulang – ulang dalam hati.

"Maaf Ryouta..." Jeda Akashi membuka suara. Kise menoleh. Mereka berdua bertatapan saling mengucapkan kata – kata maaf, penyesalan dan banyak kesedihan lainnya. Akashi kalah. Lebih terasa kalah dari saat ia kalah oleh sebuah pertandingan basket lalu. Ia sudah sama sekali tidak bisa membuat dirinya terhormat dan tetap dengan keangkuhan, keabsolutannya. Ia benar – benar kalah oleh kuatnya hati seorang Kise Ryouta. Akashi hanya berharap apa yang ia lakukan dapat termaafkan karena ia akan tetap egois untuk Daikinya. Katakan ia gila dan tak berperasaan. Tapi dia tidak akan melepas seorang Aomine Daiki walau harus menyakiti teman kecil, akrab, baiknya sendiri. Akashi hanya berdoa dalam hati agar sosok pirang yang di kenalnya sedari SMP dulu mendapat yang terbaik.

"Aku harus pulang. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lama." Lanjut Akashi untuk kalimat menggantungnya dan untuk pertama kalinya Kiseki no sedai melihat senyum tulus Akashi Seijurou. Kise merentangkan tangan. Ia tersenyum ceria. Dan sepersekian detik itu pula kedua merah dan kuning itu saling berpelukan.

"Akashicchi tetap temanku ssu walau sedalam apapun sebuah luka menodai pertemanan kita. Memang benar teman terdekat kitalah musuh paling berbahaya. Tapi dengan itu kita akan berusaha untuk bertahan dan menghilangkan predikat musuh itu." Kise berbisik lirih.

"_Gomen_..."

"_Mou_ sudah ssu." Selang beberapa menit keduanya saling melepaskan diri dan membungkuk hormat.

"_Ne... ne_ hari Minggu nanti kalian harus mengantarku ke bandara." Ucap Kise pada Aomine dan Akashi.

"Kau akan pergi besok Minggu?.." Tanya Aomine dan Kise hanya mengangguk.

"Ryouta..."

"Momocchi dan Murasakibaracchi juga harus mengantarku ssu hehe."

"Ki-_chan _mendadak sekali..."

"Kan aku sudah pernah bilang ssu jadi sudah tidak mendadak ugh. _Ne _Kurokocchi kita akan berpacaran jarak jauh ssu hikseuuu~"

"Hee?! Ki-_chan_ menerima Tetsu-_kun_?!" Kise mengangguk imut kemudian memeluk Kuroko.

"_Are~_ Kuro-chin harus mentraktir ku nanti~"

"Murasakibaracchi kalau makanan baru bicara _ssu mou_."

"Yasudah kami pamit dulu. Aku dan daiki akan mengantarmu nanti. Selalu rindukan kami Ryouta kalau tidak hn ckriss.. ckriiss..." Kise memandang Akashi horror.

"Aku juga Ki-_chan_ hikseuu aku patah hati kau jadian dengan Tetsu-_kun_." Momoi menangis bombai. Semua melangkah pergi. Terakhir Murasakibara melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang.

"Lega Kise-_kun_?."

"Un Kurokocchi. Aku akan belajar melupakan rasa sukaku ssu. Terimakasih atas pernyataan cintamu yang bohong – bohongan itu ssu. Maa kau membuatku kaget setengah mati ;-;."

"Hm.. bagaimana jika itu bukan bohong semata Kise-_kun_?"

"He? Kuro-" Ucapan Kise terhenti. Kuroko menciumnya tepat dibibir. Shock. Kise hanya bisa diam terpaku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"_Suki desu Kise-kun_."

"Ku...ro...kocchi... a-aku..."

"Permi..si nanodayo." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Sedikit kaget menyadari posisi Kuroko dan Kise. Kalau boleh dikata ia sedikit nyeri memandang posisi itu.

"_Ano.._ aku mau menepati janjiku nanodayo. Maaf mengganggu." Midorima melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja dan menaruh sebuah boneka kucing ukuran sedang disana.

"_Etto..._ ini tidak seperti yang kau kira Midorimacchi hehe." Kise bergerak menjauh dari Kuroko mencari posisi normal selayaknya.

"Hn Kalau begitu aku pamit Kise-_kun_."

Cup

Lagi Kuroko mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Kise singkat. Kise kembali terpaku. Ia benar – benar tidak menyadari pergerakan Kuroko. Dan detik berikutnya saat sadar Kuroko sudah melangkah pergi.

"_Anoo._.." Kise berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung antara dirinya dan Midorima.

"Kau bersama Kuroko nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"E-eh bu-bukan ssu. _Etto_.. aku dan Kuroko tidak ada apa – apa." Cicit Kise lirih

"Tapi kalian-" Midorima tidak melanjutkan omongannya yang terpotong.

"Itu salah paham ssu! Ano Kurokocchi yang tiba – tiba err...men... ciumku..." Kise menunduk kikuk.

"Bukan masalah untukku. Sekalipun salah paham memang apa untungnya untukku tahu fakta kesalah pahaman itu nanodayo." Dingin. Kesekian kalinya hari ini Kise menjumpai nada bicara yang dingin. Ia tidak suka itu. Ia salah tentu saja. Berciuman di depan orang yang menyukaimu walau dia bukan siapa – siapa untukmu selain teman bukankah tetap menyakitkan?

"Itu..."

"Aku permisi nanodayo." Midorima berbalik melangkah pergi. Namun baru selangkah tangannya di cekal.

"Aku... aku..."

"Itu bukan urusanku Kise tak apa nanodayo."

"_Gomennasai.._." Kise menunduk. Tak berapa lama terdengar helaan nafas. Midorima berbalik menghadap Kise.

"Hn.. Lepaskan nanodayo." Kise diam tak bergeming tetap memegangi tangan Midorima.

"Kau ingin apa?" Tanya Midorima dan Kise hanya diam menggeleng.

"Kis-" Midorima terdiam menyadari makluk didepannya bergetar sembari menggumamkan kata maaf lirih berkali – kali. Tak pikir panjang ia langsung memeluk sosok pirang itu. Sesakitnya ia berada didekar sosok pirang tambatan hatinya ia tak akan pernah tega untuk tidak memeluknya saat ia menangis.

~ Flashback ~

"Hn Kalau begitu aku pamit Kise-_kun_."

Cup

Lagi Kuroko mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Kise singkat. Kise kembali terpaku. Sesaat saat Kise terpaku Kuroko sudah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Midorima yang terdiam.

"Kise-_kun_ sudah merelakan Aomine-_kun_. Hatinya bukan milik siapa – siapa saat ini Midorima-_kun_. Jika kau terus bergerak lambat Kise-_kun_ akan menjadi ku. Kau terlambat satu langkah. Dia menerima permintaan menjadi pacarku walau itu hanya ia anggap candaan awalnya tapi dia ada di rengkuhanku saat ini. Rebut dia dan berhenti jadi pecundang Midorima-_kun_. Tidak mudah karena aku akan menjaganya dari orang yang turut andil walau tidak secara langsung menghancurkannya hingga seperti ini. Permisi." Kuroko melangkah pergi. Midorima terdiam ditempat. Berbagai emosi berkecambuk dlam dadanya. Rebut atau Pecundang. Dua kata itu terus berputar. Tidak akan salah jika ia merebut karena hati Kise sedang kosong tapi Kise menerima permintaan menjadi milik Kuroko walau tidak mengesampingkan awalnya Kise anggap itu candaan. Ia bingung. Terlebih fakta bahwa ia tetap membiarkan Kise terluka karena Aomine dan Akashi.

~ Flashback end ~

"_Gomennasai_ Midorimacchi hiks..." Kise semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Midorima.

"_Daijoubu_ nanodayo."

"Tapi.. tap-"

"Ssshhhh jangan berkata apa – apa lagi."

"Midorimacchi... hiks.. hiks.. " Midorima mengusap surai Kise lembut.

Lama mereka dalam posisi memeluk seperti itu hingga suara dengkuran halus terdengar. Midorima hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian membaringkan tubuh Kise. Meletakan Kise dengan posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Aku mencintai mu sejak lama nanodayo. Bahkan jauh sebelum dan dirimu bersatu. Aku sangat marah saat kau disakiti. Tapi kau akhirnya tetap bukan milikku." Midorima mendesah berat. Ia mengusap bekas lelehan air mata Kise pelan dan hati – hati.

"Sudahkah Kuroko menempati hatimu? Jika belum izinkan aku yang mengisinya. Tangis maafmu tadi bisakah ku jadikan tanda bahwa kau mulai menyukaiku? Iyakah kau merasa bersalah padaku saat Kuroko menciummu? Iyakah kau minta maaf untuk itu agar aku tidak salah sangka nanodayo?" Midorima bermonolog.

"Adakah kesempatan? Jika tadi itu adalah tanda kesempatan yang kau berikan, bolehkah aku merebutmu dari Kuroko?" Midorima membenarkan letak selimut Kise kemudian mengecup lama dan dalam kening Kise.

"_Oyasumi._"

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur Midorima berjalan keluar membiarkan tubuh orang dikasihinya beristirahat dengan tenang dan nyaman.

Keesokan harinya Kuroko selalu berkunjung menemui Kise. Tak ayal hal – hal kecil romantis Kuroko ciptakan. Ucapannya tempo hari pada Midorima benar – benar ia lakukan menjaga Kise dari orang yang menurut Kuroko melukai sosok ceria itu. Midorima hanya mendesah sedih dan kesal jika menjumpai semua itu. Sulit baginya melihat itu semua tapi ia tak menyerah. Ia juga berusaha mengambil hati Kise. Dan Kise membiarkan kedua biru hijau itu bersaing. Kise tidak mau menghilangkan salah satunya untuk mengikat hatinya yang sedang kosong, untuk membuatnya merasa terlindungi dari rasa sakit yang membelenggu. Walaupun membuka hati bukan berarti Kise tidak trauma dalam hal cinta. Ia tetap berhati – hati dan membentengi diri dengan pembatas kasat mata. Kise masih takut semua terulang. Ia tak ingin semua hal menyakitkan yang pernah ia alami ia rasakan kembali. Dan semua itu terus berlanjut hingga hari dimana Kise harus berangkat pergi menyusul kakaknya ke Amerika. Kise menghempaskan lepas beban selama ia di kota kelahirannya bahkan karir yang semua ia bangun, tapi satuhal ia tidak melepaskan begitu saja dua sosok yang selama akhir waktunya di Jepang saat ini memperebutkannya. Dalam hati Kise memanjatkan doa berharap pilihan yang ia ambil tidaklah salah.

"Tunggu aku ssu. Aku harap kau tetap dengan perasaan sama mu saat aku kembali nanti Midorimacchi..." Doanya lirih.

Drrttt... drrttt...

Kuroko merogoh sakunya mengambil benda flat berwarna biru. Ia menekan beberapa tombol dan tampilah sebuah pesan. Kuroko tersenyum tipis sesudah membacanya.

_From : Kise Ryouta_

_Kurokocchi pada akhirnya kau tetap membohongiku ssu -3-_

_Haft ... demo arigatou ne ssu ._

_Semoga langgeng dengan Kagamicchi :P_

_Aku berangkat dulu. Ne.. ne titip Midorimacchi ssu hehe_

Beberapa tahun kemudian di hari minggu disebuah apartemen minimalis seorang dengan surai hijau teduduk malas.

"Tidak ada yang menarik nanodayo. Haft... kenapa malah terfikir idiot satu itu. Kise..."

Ting Tong...

"Ck, siapa yang bertamu pagi – pagi nanodayo." Dengan sedikit kesal Midorima melangkahkan kaki kearah pintu untuk membukanya. Ia menyernyit melihat seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang kecoklatan bediri didepannya.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Err... _Are you Midorima Shintarou_?" Midorima menyernyit lagi.

"_You are not from Japan i guess, right_?" Anak kecil itu mengangguk.

"_Well... can i help you? Ya.. i'm_ Midorima Shintarou." Midorima berkata semampunya. Bahasa asing yang sudah lama tak ia gunakan sedikit susah tentu saja.

"_Umm.. Daddy asked me to give this letter to you_." Anak kecil itu menyodorkan amplop putih pastel pada Midorima. Dengan sedikit ragu Midorima mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Perlahan ia membaca rentetan kalimat yang tertulis di amplop itu. Ia sedikit terbelalak namun setelahnya ia tersenyum tipis.

_To : Midorimacchi_

_Midorimacchi hisashiburi ssu. _

_Ne apakabar hehe... ini Kise ssu. _

_Ung maa~ aku rindu dengan Midorimacchi. Sangat rindu huhuhu TT^TT. Midorimacchi rindu tidak dengan ku ssu?_

_Jangan katakan tidak rindu ssu! Kau harus merindukan kekasihmu. _

_K-E-K-A-S-I-H ;-;._

_Suki suki suki desu Midorimacchi~!_

_Apa Midorimacchi masih menyayangiku?_

_Aku harap iya._

_Aku mencintai Midorimacchi ssu. Maukah Midorimacchi jadi kekasihku?_

_Maaf aku pergi tanpa mengatakan aku sayang Midorimacchi dulu._

_Oh ya aku titip anak kecil yang membawa surat ini ssu._

_Dia bernama ung... Ryoutarou._

_Sebenarnya dia percampuran barat dan asia ssu. _

_Tadinya mau kuberi nama barat tapi karena aku orang Jepang jadi ku beri nama Ryoutarou saja xD._

_Dia anakku ssu. Usianya 4 tahun._

_Dia Anak yang hadir saat aku tepat menginjakan kaki di Amerika._

_Saat ku temukan ia sangat manis ssu. Seperti malaikat ^^._

_Dia tidak lancar berbahasa Jepang -_- dia selalu menolak belajar itu._

_Ungg... aku tidak tau mau bicara apa lagi._

_Yah.. pukul 04.00 sore nanti antarkan Ryoutarou ketaman ssu._

_Aku tidak bisa menjemputnya di apartemenmu. Jadwalku padat ;-;_

_Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu alamat rumahmu karena aku memang tidak tahu. Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi yang mengantar Ryoutarou. _

_Kata mereka menitipkan Ryoutarou pada Midorimacchi itu lebih baik ssu._

_Entahlah aku tidak mengerti._

_Ne yasudah hehe jaa~_

"Menganggapku kekasih dan menitipkan anaknya nanodayo. Memangnya dia pikir aku masih menyukainya? Ck dan aku bukan babysitter. _Baka_ Kise." Midorima tetap menyunggingkan senyum tipis walau ia mengucapkan kata keluhan.

"_Ryoutarou.. i told you before that i can't speak in english well nanodayo. But yah your Daddy want me to save you. So you have to with me today_." Midorima berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak yang ia ketahui anak Kise itu lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"_Uncle Kuroko said that i must call you otou-sama. Why? I do not understand yet_." Ryoutarou berkata dengan wajah bingung polosnya. Midorima tersenyum lalu menggendong Ryoutaro.

"_You have to know if from now i'm your father too."_

"_Father?_ _But Dadd-_" Kata Ryoutarou bingung terpotong. Midorima tesenyum.

"_I'm you father and your daddy will be your mother understood?_" Ucap Midorima sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk membawa anak yang sekarang ia deklarasikan dalam hati sebagai anaknya. Anaknya dari Kisenya. Ia mengacak surai Ryoutarou yang mengangguk ragu dengan masih memasang wajah bingungnya kemudian Midorima terkekeh kecil.

_To : Kise_

_Aku tidak akan mengantar Ryou ketaman nanodayo. _

_Kami menunggumu dirumah...Oka-san._

Send

Midorima menekan tombol send pada layar telfon genggamnya kemudia tersenyum. 'Aku mencintaimu Kise' ucapnya dalam hati.

Jauh disana Kise tersenyum memerah membaca pesan yang dikirim Midorima.

"_Mi-midorimacchi baka ssu yo_~"

_To : Midorimacchi_

_Ha'i baka otou-sama /  
_

**Owari ~**

**Apa ini?! Sangat hancur dan aneh TT^TT**

**Saya sudah berusaha dan otak saya hanya bisa memproses ini semua.**

**Huwaa gomen ssu TAT**

**#bowbowbow**

**MidoKise pairing yang saya suka tpi sangat susah mendapat feelnya ;;A;;**

**Tolong saya T.T huhuhu**

**Akhir kata**

**Arigatou and Review~**


End file.
